Vision
by PasifiKStaR
Summary: Oneshot AU A palace artist falls in love with a maid & after an she's the victim of an accident he blames on himself, he gives her what most artists could never dream of giving. Basis noted inside. :D Seiftis!


**Vision**  
_One Shot Seiftis_  
by PasifiKStaR

**Author's Note:** Based off the Korean pop music video of "Because I'm a Girl" by Kiss, dedicated to the Seifer Quistis fans, special thanks to my lil bro Tai who had me listen to the song. This will have no character development or even all of the characters. It's rushed, quick, and to the point. Just a simple one-shot. FLUFF! FLUFF! Thanks for reading:D

* * *

"Hey, Quistis! Do me a favor?" The blue eyed blond turned around as someone shouted her name. An energetic brunette ran after her and lifted a covered silver platter. 

"What is it, Selphie?" Quistis asked calmly as she stopped in the middle of the hall way.

Selphie smiled lopsidedly and handed her the platter. "Since you're heading towards the west wing, do you think you can drop this off at the sitting room?"

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Just some cut fruit for her majesty," Selphie said. She gave Quistis a pleading look. "PLEASE?"

"And where are you going?" Quistis asked the younger servant girl. Selphie rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Actually...Irvy just arrived with the rest of Sir Leonhart's entourage and I wanted to..." Selphie trailed off.

"Uh-huh..." Quistis sighed and shook her head. "I'm not doing this AGAIN." Quistis stressed. At that, Selphie beamed her a smile and squealed.

"Thank you, Quistis! I promise I'll make it up to you!" Selphie assured her loudly. She turned and began running down the other end of the hall. "THANK YOU!"

Quistis sighed and shook her head. It was rare that Selphie saw Sir Kinneas, so she allowed her to hand over her duties just for the time being. The tall, slender blond turned around and began walking down the hall she had been headed before Selphie called her back.

Her long blond hair was down around her elegant face, a few bangs falling over her deep ocean blue eyes, considered her best feature, as the long skirt of servant's uniform brushed against her ankles. She had come with her late mother to work at the palace of Galbadia's royal family when she was just a child. There she had met Selphie, a cook's hyper active daughter who always seemed to be getting into trouble.

Much of the time, Selphie was in trouble as the accomplice of one brown eyed, dark haired princess named Rinoa. It would be to that princess that Quistis and Selphie were to serve and they were both highly respected amongst the servants not just for being her personal maids, but her closest female friends.

Quistis sighed. Ten years had past since she first met her two friends and whenever they were together, it was like nothing had changed. Rinoa was still proud and head strong, Selphie was still loud and energetic, and she...she was still looked at as a 'big sister' to Rinoa. The mature one. The smart one.

She stopped when she reached the double doors of the first floor sitting room. One of the doors was open and she could tell that the massive windows along the wall had been uncovered. Light from the setting sun spilled out into the hallway in an orange glow.

She smiled to herself as she stepped forward and in through the open door. Rinoa was sitting on a large chair in the massive room, between the doors and the windows across from where Quistis stood. The orange glow of the sun made Rinoa appear to be glowing as she sat there, dressed in a long, formal gown, her hair up in soft up-do. Glittering jewels adorned her slender neck and hung from her ears as a silver crown rested atop her head.

Quistis bit her lip to keep from chuckling. Rinoa had been sitting in that position for several hours, getting her portrait painted as ordered by her father. King Caraway insisted that Rinoa have her portrait painted once a year so as to document her progress from infant to future ruler of Galbadia. And every year, Rinoa would try to plead, beg, and argue her way out of it. She always failed and this year was no exception.

The blond female stood just past the doorway and Rinoa instantly saw her, having been bored out of her mind. She lowered one hand and waved for Quistis to come towards her discretely. Quistis smiled and decided her mistress needed a break. Without another thought, she quickly strode over, silver tray in her hands.

"Having fun, your highness?" Quistis chuckled as she appeared in front of Rinoa.

"Quistis, my savior!" Rinoa gasped, her face filled with relief as she allowed herself to relax in her posh chair. "Thank you..."

"HEY!" a voice growled behind Quistis. Rinoa winced and Quistis had a confused look on her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What in the world...?" Quistis stiffened, still holding the covered plate of fruit in her hands.

"No one let you come in here! Get out of the way!" male voice shouted.

Rinoa rolled her eyes as it seemed the painter who was doing her portrait yelled out. Quistis had a frown on her face and looked over at him. Because she wasn't wearing her glasses, she could not really see his features, but knew that he was a tall blond male.

"I'm SORRY," Quistis stressed proudly, her chin held up. "I didn't mean to get in your way."

Her proud, defensive tones fell on deaf ears. Several feet away, the artist who had yelled had paused for a moment. Piercing blue eyes locked on to his green ones as soft golden stands framed a sophisticated face. The brush in his hand nearly slipped out as his eyes caught sight of the beautiful woman standing, radiantly against a setting sun. She truly was a vision.

"Seifer, can we call it a day?" Rinoa complained from her seat behind Quistis. "I'm tired and want to get out of this thing!" She looked past Quistis and raised an eyebrow. Seifer wasn't paying attention. Rinoa's brown eyes went from Seifer to Quistis and back. A sly grin went across her face. "SEIFER!" she shouted.

The sound of her scolding voice cut through his senses and he snapped his head up. The momentary astonished look on his face quickly vanished as he scowled. "What?"

"It's sunset!" Rinoa said as she stood up and stretched as much as she could in her stiff dress. "Meaning my sitting is OVER!"

Seifer let out a growl. "Fine! But your painting is going to look ugly! You couldn't sit still for a second!"

Rinoa frowned and was about to talk back, when Quistis protectively replied. "I believe that it will only look ugly because YOU are the artist, SIR," she spat out. She turned back to Rinoa, leaving the platter of fruit on the now vacant chair. "Come on, princess. This man doesn't know art if slapped him across the face numerous times."

Rinoa chuckled and grinned as Quistis escorted her out of the room. Seifer shot them a glare and looked back at his canvas. Rinoa's portrait was almost done. Just a few strokes for highlights in her hair and it would be complete. He paused and lifted his eyes up at the door, just as Quistis stepped out.

Something else had just caught his eye.

* * *

"That wasn't the royal artist," Quistis said as she sat outside in the gardens with Selphie, later that week. It was night time and the two had decided to go for a walk after a big meal with their friends. Rinoa was spending some time with her favorite knight and Irvine had to run some errands before meeting with Selphie later that night. "I could've sworn that Master Kiros would've painted Rinoa like he's done the last eighteen years." 

"I heard he couldn't make it back in time to paint her this year, so his highness had to find another artist to paint Rin," Selphie said. She dipped her feet into the fountain they were sitting along side of. "I think he's the son of a nobleman or something and they knew each other, so he was picked."

Quistis snorted. "For the son of a nobleman, he obviously isn't a gentleman. He was so rude back there!"

Selphie laughed. "Yeah, I heard." she said.

"Selphie, Quistis! There you are!" The two servants turned around and saw Xu, another maid, running towards them.

"What is it?" Quistis asked as she drew her porcelain feet out of the water.

"We're running a little short handed today," Xu said. "Do you think one of you could cover? We need someone to bring food up to Master Almasy's room."

Quistis looked over at Selphie, who had a panicked look on her usually happy face. Quistis sighed and looked back at Xu. "I'll do it."

"Quisty? Are you sure?" Selphie asked, turning to her friend. Quistis nodded.

"You have to meet with Irvine later tonight, don't you?" Quistis asked. Selphie nodded, blushing slightly. "Don't worry. You can pay me back some other time."

With that, she stood up and used the hem of her skirt to dry off her feet before slipping them into her shoes. She waved good-bye at Selphie and followed Xu back to the palace.

"Master Almasy is in the far guest room on the third floor," Xu instructed Quistis as they reached the kitchen. She handed her an already prepared silver platter of food. "Just bring this up to him and if he needs anything, see to it that he gets it."

Quistis nodded. "Not a problem." She took the platter and headed through the servant's stairs to the third floor. With natural grace, she pushed the door into the hallway and proceeded to walk through. Glasses were resting on the bridge of her nose and she easily made out the last door at the far end of the hall way.

She stopped before it and balanced the tray on her hand before knocking. "Who is it?" a voice shouted.

"Master Almasy, I brought you your meal." Quistis said casually. She looked down for a second, wondering why the voice sounded familiar.

"Door's open!" the male voice shouted once more. Quistis pushed it open and walked in. "Just put it on the table...and get me some extra towels! I've run out!"

Quistis walked over to the table and placed the platter there. As she turned towards the voice, having not heard what he had said after she entered, she stopped and stiffened. Standing across the room, by an open balcony window, was the artist from earlier that week. His back was to her as he worked diligently over canvas. He had a small table next to him holding an assortment of paints and the isle in front of him held a canvas.

Tight fitting pants wrapped around his defined body as a loose white shirt covered his enveloped posterior from her sights. Blonde hair was combed back and he seemed to be barefooted.

"I'm sorry, sir," Quistis said slowly. "What else did you ask for?"

She saw his shoulders stiffen and could almost sense his annoyance. "Didn't you HEAR me the FIRST time?" he snapped.

Quistis frowned. He if talked like that, he HAD to be a noble. "If I did, I wouldn't be asking you..." she snapped back.

Immediately, she regretted the words as he stopped moving his arms over the canvas. He turned around suddenly, to see who had snapped back at him and raised an eyebrow in question. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Quistis resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I WAS bringing food. If you have nothing else to ask of me, then I shall retire. Good evening to you, SIR." she spat out.

She didn't care if she wasn't a noble. She didn't care if he offended her. He was an arrogant bastard and she didn't take that kind of crap from anyone. Without a second thought, Quistis turned around and headed towards the door.

As she neared it, she heard laughing behind her. Was he LAUGHING at her? She whirled around and came face to face with emerald eyes against a handsome, pale face. "What's your name?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Quistis took a step back. How the hell had he moved so close to her in so little time? She shook the thought out of her mind for a second and put a scowl on her face. "Quistis. Now, sir-"

"Quistis..." her name rolled off his tongue like sweet liquid and mere sound of it made her shiver. "Do me a favor..."

Quistis narrowed her eyes and took another step back. The artist merely grinned and took a step forward to compensate for the distance she put between then. "What...what do you want?" she said, trying to contain the nervousness in her voice. He took another step forward, his face close to hers. She felt her face grow warmer as he lowered his head.

He smirked. "Be a dear and get me some towels."

Her eyes widened and he pulled back. Her heart was racing in her chest as he slowly sauntered backwards and turned around. "Towels...?" she asked, her eyes huge and confused.

"And make it snappy, will you? I don't have all night." He demanded. Quistis snapped her head up and glared at him. She could hear him laughing to himself at her expense as he returned to his painting.

Gritting her teeth, she whirled around and left his room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

It had taken many calming words from Xu to relax Quistis enough to even get her to return to Master Almasy's room without the urge to tear his head off. Regardless, Quistis was still steaming as she reached his room with a stack of white towels in her hands. 

She resisted the urge to kick the door open and throw the towels at him. Instead, she lifted up her hand and pounded the door.

"About damn time!" a voice shouted within. Quistis closed her eyes and took two calming breaths. "Are you coming in or what?" his voice demanded once more.

Two more calming breaths. Quistis' shaking hand opened the door. "Here are your towels, SIR!" she growled out. Her eyes quickly scanned for an area to dump the towels when his voice cut through.

"Bring them to the bathroom!" a voice shouted.

Quistis jerked her head back. Her eyes did another run through of the room and realized that he wasn't out in the bedroom. Pushing aside her urges to just leave the cloth on the floor and run, she slowly walked over to the bathroom. "Where do you want them, sir?" she called out.

"Put them on the counter!" he ordered.

"Can't I just leave them outside the door?" Quistis asked reluctantly.

"I said on the counter!" Seifer shouted. Quistis gritted her teeth.

"All right, SIR..." She closed her eyes as she walked through the open door and headed straight for the counter. Blindly, she reached out her hand to feel for the counter. When she felt it's cold marble beneath her hands, she put the towels there and immediately turned to leave.

That was when she ran into a warm, damp body. Her face paled of all color when she realized what it was. "Do you MIND?" a cool voice asked.

Quistis held her eyes closed tightly as she pushed the warm body aside and rushed past him. Behind her an amused laughter ran as she burst back into his bedroom, shaking with humiliation as she felt her body heating up. She stumbled into the room and let out a yelp as she fell on to something.

She opened her eyes and resisted the urge to look behind her. She looked up and froze. She had fallen against the side of the bed and was sprawled half way on it. She tilted her head to the side as her blue eyes focused on something by the still open balcony doors.

Unconscious of what she was doing, she walked pushed herself up off the bed and slowly walked over to the canvas resting on the isle. As she approached, she could make out the still wet paint. Quistis stared at it, unable to take her eyes off her own face.

"What...?" she could feel her heart racing against her chest as she looked at the canvas in disbelief. There she was, standing in the sitting room downstairs, dressed in her servant's uniform from the waist up. Behind her, the burning glow of the setting sun.

"You make a good model." a deep voice said behind her. Quistis whirled around.

"What is this?" she gasped, pointing to her portrait.

"Your body could use a little work," the shirtless, towel clad painter told her calmly. He walked over to her, also studying the painting, as if it weren't his own work. "But..." he looked over at her and lifted chin up with a crooked finger to look at him. "You have a nice face."

"I never gave you permission to paint me!" Quistis yelled furiously as her face turned red. The man laughed as she pulled her face away from his hand.

"You don't like it?" he asked with a laugh. "What? You don't think it's good?"

"Well..." Quistis looked back at the painting and bit her lower lip. "No..." He grinned. He watched as her face softened upon looking at the painting. "It's...beautiful."

"I can really use a model like you," he said softly. "What do you say?"

"What?" Quistis asked. "Listen, I don't even know you-"

"My name is Seifer Almasy," he told her immediately. He stepped back and bowed, despite wearing only a towel around his hips. "Now...Miss Quistis," He extended his hand and took hers into his before lifting it to his lips to kiss. "Will you model for me?" He offered her his most seductive smile and she found her resolve weakening. "You're already an inspiration."

* * *

Rinoa ran her fingers across a piano and Quistis sat by the open window in the music room listening to her friend play. Soft music rang in her ears as she leaned forward. She could make out a tall blond man in the garden just outside the palace. 

From her window side seat on the second floor, she could see him lifting his well defined arms up and down with each movement. A black bladed sword flowed like silk around him as he wielded the weapon with ease. She leaned back against her seat and mused about how the movements reminded her of when he was painting.

She smiled softly to herself, her eyes still watching him practice at his other favorite hobby - swordsmanship.

Memories of a mere month danced across her mind as she watched him. She could still see his arrogance with each movement he did and with each time his mouth open to speak. However, they held a playfulness she found warm and inviting. In a short time, she had gotten used to the smell of paint and paint remover.

She had gotten used to the feel of a brush in her hands as he stood behind her, one arm around her waist as the other was extended and stretched against hers. He would hold her hand that was holding the brush and show her how to move it around the blank canvas. His body would always be comfortably pressed against her back and she knew his movements well.

She knew the smell of the paint that he preferred. The smell of the paint remover on his hands as he used a diluted solution to get any dried paint from his collection of brushes. She knew the warmth of his breath against the side of her face.

Rinoa, still playing, looked up and saw her friend looking longingly outside the window. She already knew who she was watching. "You know, why don't you take the rest of the day off, Quistis?" Rinoa said as she looked back down at the keys she was pressing.

"What?" Quistis stirred out of her day dreams, a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked up at Rinoa.

"I'm just going to be practicing the rest of the day," Rinoa lied. "So I don't want to bore you. Just take the rest of the day off."

"Rinoa, are you sure?" Quistis asked. Rinoa giggled and nodded.

"Yes, if I need anything, I'll send for another maid. No big deal. Don't worry." she said. Quistis sighed and hesitantly nodded.

"What am I supposed to do then?" she asked.

"Don't know," Rinoa said, a warm smile on her face. "Have some fun."

Quistis raised an eyebrow and looked back out the window. Seifer was taking a brief break and had removed his sweat laden shirt. "Okay..." Quistis stood up and quickly headed out of the room.

Rinoa smiled to herself as she played the piece calmly. As she finished the piece, she felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders and she leaned back against a strong body. "How's the training going?" an intent masculine voice asked above her.

Rinoa looked up into ice blue eyes and smiled. "My powers are growing more and more controlled by the day," she replies softly. She closed her eyes as his head lowered and pressed soft lips against hers. As he parted she smiled. "One day, I'll be able to help people..."

Squall smiled and helped her up off the piano bench. She held his hand in hers as she lead him over to the window. With a slowly, movement he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she leaned against the window frame and looked down at the blond couple in the garden.

She smiled as she watched the artist wrap his arms against his model's as she held his sword limply in her elegant hand. The sound of Quistis' exasperated laughter and of Seifer's teasing words reached her ears and felt that everything was content.

Squall glanced down at the garden and then back at the young woman in his arms. "I believe you already have."

* * *

"Seifer! Seifer, where are you?" Quistis' voice rang out in the studio in the lower east wing. 

"I'm in here!" the tall blond said as he opened a bottle of paint remover and poured a small amount into a dish. "I'll be there in a second!"

He put the bottle of remover on the shelf above the counter and poured some water into the dish. He reached out and took the brushes he had been using and placed them into the dish. He looked to his left and saw the paintings he had been working on. His sweet muse graced practically each canvas and he smiled.

"Seifer!" Quistis yelled. "If we don't hurry! We'll be caught in the rain AND be late!"

"Chicken-wuss' wedding isn't for another hour!" Seifer sighed. He turned around and headed out of the studio, closing it behind him.

Quistis was waiting for him, dressed in a beautiful red dress. He grinned from ear to ear appreciatively. Quistis rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't want to get there wet. Are we going?" she asked, an amused look on her face.

"Of course," Seifer said. He lifted his arm and she took it. "Let's go."

* * *

"No, I painted it, I should clean it up." Quistis' voice laughed as she entered the studio. She had a medium sized canvas bag in her hands. 

"Quistis, come on," Seifer sighed has followed behind her. "You don't know how to clean it-"

"Yes, I do!" Quistis insisted as she turned on the lights in the studio. "Some remover and some water. Look, you even have brushes already being cleaned."

She pointed to the counter where three brushes were laid out against a dish of solution. Seifer sighed and shrugged. "Okay, fine," he said. "Damn it, woman...you just love to argue, don't you?"

"Only because you make it so easy to win," Quistis smiled. Seifer shook his head and took the canvas he had been carrying for her. "Go hang it?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Seifer sighed. He looked down at the canvas and grinned. Quistis had improved since he first started teaching her several months ago. Before, she could barely draw stick people. Now he held her first portrait - Zell and his new wife - in his hands. He didn't care much about the subjects, but because she had done it herself, it was worth a lot to him.

Behind him, Quistis placed the paint stained brushes on the counter and looked around for another dish. The one he had set out earlier was almost useless. She had removed her glasses for the evening and wished she had them so she could find another dish quicker.

She sighed and lifted her head. A smile crossed her face as she saw some spare dishes on the shelf. She reached up and fumbled with the stack. She didn't see the uncovered bottle of paint remover teetering right next to it.

Seifer placed the canvas against the wall and turned around just as Quistis reached up to get the dish. His emerald eyes widened. "Quistis!"

She pulled a dish down and suddenly saw a clear tan liquid falling. Sapphire eyes widened in horrid fascination as the liquid rained upon her unprotected pupils.

Seifer turned, his body felt like it was moving in slow motion. His mouth was open, yelling out her name was he watched the bottle tip over and spill. His arms reached out in vain, but it was too late. Quistis' couldn't close her eyes fast enough as she stumbled back wards. A isle behind her collapsed under her weight as she screamed.

* * *

"Oh, Hyne!" 

"Quistis, don't worry! We'll get you help!"

"It burns!" Her hands were covering her eyes as tears ran down her flushed face. Rinoa and Selphie were running along side of the stretcher that carried Quistis to the palace healer.

"Your highness, Miss Tilmit, we'll have to ask you to stay back now," a nurse said as she stood in front of the two young woman. Quistis was rolled away into a room. "We need to get Miss Trepe some medical attention immediately."

"Is she going to be all right?" Rinoa cried as heated tears streamed down her face.

"We...we don't know, your highness." the nurse admitted.

Both Rinoa and Selphie let out painful wails at the news. Selphie ran to Irvine, who was standing just a few feet away, still clad in his tuxedo from Zell's wedding. Rinoa fell to her knees just as Squall rushed up to gather her in his arms.

Standing across from them, Seifer was staring down at the ground. His eyes were glazed over, a blank look on his face. Rinoa was shaking as she looked up at him. Before she could ask if he was all right, the tall blond turned around and walked away. "Seifer!" Rinoa called out loudly. "Seifer! Where are you going?" she shrieked. "She NEEDS you!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears as Seifer walked away quickly. He was disappearing in the halls when Rinoa tugged on Squall's sleeve and gave him a pleading look. The blue eyed brunette looked down at her and hesitantly nodded. He stood up and followed the blond male.

By the time Squall found him, loud sounds of crashing objects and splintering wood was heard from inside the studio. Squall didn't bother looking inside as Seifer's swearing and growls of frustration and anger resounded in the hallway.

When they finally died down, Squall looked into the room and saw Seifer standing by the counter. His left hand gripped the edge of the counter as he held an empty bottle of paint remover in one hand. The blond male gripped the bottle tightly before hurling it across the trashed room.

His shoulders were heaving up and down as his body shook with rage. "It's my fault..." he gasped out, knowing Squall was there. "I did this to her..."

"You didn't know." Squall stated simply.

"I left it open..." Seifer mumbled as he trembled. "It's my fault..."

Squall took note of his former rival from their school years. He took a deep breath. Seifer needed to get it all out before it took him as well. "Get your gunblade." Squall said as he turned around and left the artist alone in his studio.

* * *

The metal blades sounded in the night air as two sweat drenched combatants went at it. Flickers of light sparked from the clashing metals lit up the dark night as frustrations and self hate were vented through the movements. 

It was dawn by the time the two men had finally stopped. The blond ran his hand down his face. He knew he had to do something. It was his fault it happened. He needed to do something. He shook his head. If Quistis was blind, there was nothing he could do. He tilted his head and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

The warmth of the rising sun caressed over his sweaty body and his hand gripped the gunblade at his side. "You need to see her," Squall's voice reached his ears through his self imposed darkness. "You know she needs to see you."

Seifer twitched at his choice of words, but remained standing. He wanted to see her... Seifer's hand tightened around the handle of his gunblade. "Here." he stated suddenly.

Squall looked up from where he was sitting on the ground and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Take it," Seifer said as he dropped the gunblade at Squall's side emotionless. "I won't need it any more. I need to find Rinoa."

Squall narrowed his eyes. Before he could ask why, Seifer turned around and started running back up the hillside to the palace. Squall stared at the dark blade and frowned. "Oh, shit."

Seifer burst into the palace. "RINOA!" he shouted loudly as the doors flew open.

A servant who was walking by jumped as he burst through the doors. She reluctantly went to address him. "Sir, the princess is-"

"Where is she?" Seifer demanded as he loomed over the smaller servant. The old woman gulped.

"She is resting in the parlor closest to the palace healer's office." the servant stammered.

Seifer didn't even wait for her to finished. He ran past her, his heart pounding in his chest. He had to tell Rinoa before he lost his resolve. His speed made quick work of the distance and he ran into the room. Selphie and Irvine were sleeping on a couch and Rinoa was curled up on a large chair, a blanket over her.

He strode over to her and shook her shoulders. "Rinoa! Rinoa!" he shouted.

"Wha?" The young sorceress princess jerked away and nearly jumped back as she saw Seifer looming over her, his hands clamped down on her shoulders. "Seifer?"

She looked into his eyes and saw the pain and desperation whirling within. He knelt in front of her and bowed his head respectfully. She sat up straight and noticed that he was shaking. "I need you to do me a favor..."

* * *

She sat on a soft bed, dressed in a warm nightgown. "Make sure the curtains are pulled," she heard someone behind her. "You don't want her eyes to adjust too quickly to the blinding light." 

"They're pulled," Selphie's easily recognizable voice told her. "Go ahead, doctor!"

"Let's hope this worked..."

Quistis sat up stiffly. She felt warm hands gently begin to unravel the gauze around her head. Slowly, the pressure from her bandages was released. The gauze that wrapped around her was gone. Now the doctor's hands rose and began to gently peel off the circular bandages over her eyes.

The entire room seemed to freeze as the last bandage was removed and Quistis eyes blinked slowly. "Miss Trepe?" the doctor asked "How are you feeling?"

She lifted her head and saw a series of blurry people in front of her. She could make out Selphie and Rinoa, the worried looks on their faces, clear as day. Behind them, she saw Squall, Irvine, Zell, and his wife all waiting to see if she could recognize them.

Her eyes slowly blinked a few more times and her vision became more and more clear. "Can you see?" Rinoa asked softly.

The room held their breath. Quistis swallowed slightly and nodded. "Yes..." she whispered. "I can."

Breaths were released as shouts of triumph echoed from the healing group. Rinoa and Selphie threw their arms around Quistis as they cried in joy. The woman on the bed smiled as she hugged her friends back. As the two pulled away, Quistis looked around the room. Her eyes had perfect vision. She hadn't seen like that since before she could remember.

Blue eyes scanned the room, hoping and praying to see a familiar face. She had looked around the room twice and had not seen it. "I'm so glad it worked..." Rinoa was blabbering to her right.

Quistis tilted her head to the side and gave Rinoa a look of question. "What worked?"

Rinoa smiled weakly. She sat down by Quistis' side and took her friend's hand. "I had to use a spell on you. When the paint remover got into your eyes..." she trailed off.

"I see..." Quistis nodded. She looked around the room and one by one the occupants looked away. "Speaking of paint...where is...?"

Rinoa bit her lower lip. "Quistis..." The tone in Rinoa's voice made Quistis pale. Her hand squeezed Rinoa's as her heart prepared for the worst. "He's gone."

Quistis closed her freshly healed eyes and took a sharp breath. "Quistis, are you okay?" Selphie's voice piped. "What's wrong? Do your eyes hurt?"

Quistis shook her head. "No..." she said softly. 'Just my heart.'

* * *

"Rinoa, I'll be fine," Quistis laughed as she got on the horse. "It's just a quick errand. I'll be back in a few days. Windhill is not that far away." 

"But Quistis-" Rinoa began.

"Rinoa, she'll be fine," Squall sighed as he looked down at his fiancee. "Besides, don't you think Quistis should get out of the palace? She hasn't left here for a year..."

Rinoa bit her lip. She had been quite over protective of Quistis since the blond gained her sight back. Hesitantly, she nodded her head and Quistis smiled.

"I will see you two by the end of the week," she assured them. "Don't worry, I can see fine! I don't even need glasses any more."

Rinoa nodded again and Quistis chuckled. She gently tapped the horse's sides and started off. A heavy cloak was placed over her body, hiding her riding clothes and packs beneath their length.

Quistis sighed as she began her day long journey to Windhill. It had been her first time outside the palace since she got her sight back. She took a deep breath and clutched the leather reins around her gloved hands tighter.

As soon as she was allowed to leave her room, she rushed to Seifer's studio. Everything had been cleared out. Not so much as a paint stain in the eerily clean room. Even the familiar scent she had grown to love and associate with him was gone.

She remembered reaching the door and throwing it open. She had paused as stepped into the empty room, her footsteps echoing off the dull walls. Her lips had trembled as she covered her mouth. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her pale checks as she slid to the ground. He was really gone.

Quistis had asked everyone about him. If they had seen him. No one knew. Rinoa and Selphie said that he had vanished one night. When they went to his studio, it was already empty, as if he had ever been there. Quistis cried and lapsed into a near depression.

She would sit her room, stare at a mirror in her hands. Stare at the blue eyes whose sight was someone else's. She wouldn't eat or drink for days until Squall came in and handed her something. It was a sleek black gunblade in it's heavy case.

Squall walked in and placed it on her bed silently. Without another word he left. Quistis silently approached it and hesitantly opened it's latches. Her eyes flooded with tears as she laid eyes on the glimmering weapon. Sobs had wracked her body as she realized what he had given up for her.

It had taken her months to get better, but when she did, Squall sent her out on assignment to gather a particular herb from Windhill. She did as she was told eagerly. She wanted a chance of scenery and Rinoa was suffocating her.

Quistis knew she was nearing the small town as the sun was setting and lead her horse around a bend. The pathway lead straight for Windhill and she smiled to herself. She had made great time.

As she rode over the last hill that bordered the city, she caught sight of someone sitting on the hill side, his face facing the setting sun. Quistis tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. Blond hair was glowing as vacant eyes stared out at the blaring sun.

Quistis felt her heart stop in her chest as she stared at him. Quickly, she got off her horse and swallowed nervously as she approached him. The wind was blowing over his soft blond hair as he sat there, allowing the warmth of a celestial body he couldn't see wash over him. As she approached, she saw something in his hands.

It was a small piece of canvas and he seemed to be feeling the raised bumps caused by the paint with his fingers. Quistis covered her mouth and stifled her gasp. She bit her lower lip as tears rimmed her eyes.

"Is someone there?" his voice was calm and he jerked his head in her direction. As he did, he momentarily lost grasp of the hand sized canvas and it floated from his hands.

Quistis was quick to pick it up before it flew away. She brought it to her face felt the warm tears slide down her face before she could even try to stop them. Her face looked back up at her; the same face he had painted; the same face that she had looked into the night he asked her to be his model. His...inspiration.

Her blue eyes darted over to him as a look of concern crossed his vacant face. His hands went around him, searching the grass around him for the canvas blindly.

_"Seifer are you sure you want to do this?" Rinoa asked. _

Seifer looked over at the unconscious woman next to him. Quistis had been sedated since she couldn't stop panicking. They laid on two beds next to each other. Quistis' eyes were closed.

"Yes." Seifer told her, as if it was the only answer. He looked over at the woman laying next to him and smiled slightly. His hand reached out and gently clasped her pale hand in his.

Rinoa swallowed nervously and nodded to the nurses in the room. They pulled the two beds apart. Seifer felt his body being moved away from hers and he took in the sight of her once more. Her golden hair, her soft pink lips, her flawless face.

Someone's hands placed themselves on either side of his face and forced him to look up. He closed his eyes as Rinoa cast sleep over him. His eyes grew heavy and he saw her put her hand over Quistis' eyes and her other hand over his. A warmth radiated from Rinoa's hands into his eyes.

"Quistis..."

Quistis covered her mouth. She knelt down in front of him and took one of his hands with her shaky ones. Slowly, she placed the canvas in his palm and she closed his fingers around it. She could feel sobs about to come out at any second.

"Thank you." Seifer said appreciatively. He held on to the canvas and began to stand up. She stood up with him, her eyes desperately searching his for some sort of flicker of recognition.

Quistis watched him as he slowly got up. He was looking right at her and didn't see her. Her lips were trembling as she let a sob escape her tightly pressed lips. "No..." she whispered softly as her hand rose. Seifer's body froze at the sound of her shaking voice. Quistis cupped her warm hand against his chilled face. As if by instinct, Seifer closed his eyes.

He felt her thumb gently caress his closed eyelids. Quistis swallowed as she struggled to breath. A trembling hand rose and covered hers. Her hand turned over and pulled his hand towards her. She lifted it to her face and pressed it against her cheek. She watched with tear filled eyes as a look of wonder filled his face. Quistis closed her eyes. "Thank you."


End file.
